the fox and the prince
by suriko song
Summary: Why Koenma dose all the work.rating upped do to Koenma's mind.
1. out of the things I've lost

1Summery : The resin why Koenma dose all the work

Disclaimer : I don't own it

Note : I know I have bad spelling don't say anything about it because I won't listen to it if you do because I already know I have bad spelling.

THE FOX AND THE PRINCE

Enma Daioh king of spirit world was stamping papers trying to decrease the mountain of papers on his desk. Apart from that his life wasn't to bad right I mean what's bad about ruling spirit world ok so there are all the ogres running around every where.

There where perks to it that made up for that right I mean he could just order a spirit detective to do any dirty work but then there was the fact that the last one went crazy. He unfortanetly had Koenma pick him bad idea Koenma his son his perfect princely son who sat in his room all day playing games and annoying people living the easy life. So maybe his life wasn't to perfect but nothing series had happened recently so he didn't have to worry about that.

As if all three worlds had something against him at that moment a new pile of papers where dumped on his desk. He sighed and picked up the first one some demon had beheaded a hole village nothing new. There was a crazy demon selling illegal jagan eyes nothing new there either apparently only one person had ever survived it oh well it was probably only a rumor.

Next he picked up a thick folder of papers one paper was from a demon lord complaining about a ancient but worthless artifact being stolen. Another was the guards of the same demon lord saying some one had stolen all there beer and a side note from the lords mate saying all the good wine was gone as well. Then there was another onesaying he had been hung from a balcony by his tows only held there by a rose vine a side note said it had unusually long thorns. Then one from several ladies saying they had bin walking down the street and a man bumped in to them he was gone in a second and so was there jewelry. The last one was from a lord saying he had left on buisnes for only three day and found his Castel striped he said there was nothing left even some of the stone the palace was built from where gone.

Enma's eye was twitching he knew exactly who did all this he fliked throw the pile of papers only to find two thirds of it was on similar thefts. It was that fox's doing he did things like this just toanoy him and give him more paper work but this was the most yet. That was it thefox was becoming such a newsiness he couldn't handle it any more then he got an idea a brilliant idea.

SSSSSSSS

Koenma was playing solitaire happy with his perfect life he had no paper work he didn't have to listen to all the ogres running around. His father didn't bother him and he had no resign to punish him yes life was good for the prince of spirit world.

Yet as if all three worlds had gone from hating his father to hating him his father came bursting in to the room grinning in a most unnerving way.

"**KOENMA** I have the perfect plan your going to do all my work."

Koenmas eyes bugged out to the size of dinner plates and his jaw hit the floor causing his pacifier to roll out.

"Now don't complain it's time you started taking responsibility around hear I won't live forever you know."

Koenma looked like a landed fish as ogres came in and set up a desk with a to big swivel chair a big weird tv thing threw him in the chair and to top it off threw a mile high pile of papers right on his head.

"Well have fun son if you need me I'll be on a cruse of the Caribbean followed by a world tour and finally a months stay in Hawaii I'll be gone for three months." Enma spun around and was instantly in a tydi shirt with flower print swim trunks and a huge red suit case in one hand.

Enma exited the office/bedroom for his much needed vacation.

Koenma sighed and picked up a thick folder of complaints and a profile of Youko Kurama but before he could open it George walked in.

"Hi sir I heard about what happened so I thought I would try to cheer you up look I got you a pet isn't he cute." The Blue ogre said holding up a silver fox Koenma almost choked.

"That... isn't a.... nor...mal fox." He squeaked

Just then the fox jumped from George's arms grabbed the profile part of the folder and Koenmas hat because he felt like it. He winked a golden eye at Koenma and seemed to grin before jumping out the window and disapering.

_A fox just stole a profile and my hat why did a fox steal a profile and a hat_ Koenma thought as he stared at the window not even noticing as a new pile of papers was dropped on the desk

SSSSSSS

Umm ok I have no clue where any of that came from it just sortof blew right in to my head possible considering how bad the wind is. So ya this is a one shot so I will check my reviews and ya that's all I can say besides I don't trust my own mind. Oh and once agen sorry about the bad spelling I try.


	2. that which I miss the most

1Hear is the next installment of the fox and the prince

The summery of this instalment if : What happens when a silver fox tells the ogres to go on strike while Koenma is in charge and right before his father returns

STRIKE

Ahh yes life was good for Koenma prince of spirit world he had just gotten two months of paper work done and that pesky fox had done nothing wrong in a month. To top it off his father was coming home today and he would take back all the paper work Koenma was forced to do. Ah yes life was good.

Of corse par usual at that exact moment flames suddenly erupted out side his window and a pitchfork got thrown threw it.

He burst threw his door intending to ask the ogres what was going on of corse then he realized that there weren't any. Sounding odd well yes there no ogres in the palace at all they where gone.

"BOTAN" He shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Yes Koenma sir what can I do for you." Came a overly cheerful voice behind him.

"WHAT IN THE THREE WORLDS IS GOING ON?"

"No need to yell sir a cut little silver fox came walking in and convinced to ogres to go on strike well see yep they asked me to bring them more pitchforks." with that she zoomed off carrying a bundle of pitch forks.

Deciding to finish this once and for all Koenma walked out side to see a mob of ogres waving torches pitch forks and waiving sighs saying quite a few different things.

**FREE RIGHT TO OGRE **

_CASUAL FRIDAY_

GIVE USE PAY CHECKS

PR GIVE USE DEATH

_**DOWN WITH KOENMA**_

_**LONG LIVE YOUKO KURAMA**_

It was the last one that got him the most Youko Kurama as in the fox thief that sole his hat.

"Um why are you suddenly going on strike?" He asked a near by ogre that didn't have any pointy objects.

"He told use to." The ogre replied pointing to a silver fox siting on the roof.

As if things could get any worse he had Youko Kurama sitting on his roof as if fate heard his words at that vary moment he heard a voice he did not want to hear.

"KOENMA." It was his father and at that moment the fox on the roof disappeared.

Poor Koenma did the only thing he could scream.

"I HATE YOU **YOUKO KURAMA." **

SSSS

Part two of three


	3. is my mind

1Koenma prince of spirit world was currently sitting on a long red couch with a sugary brown haired woman smiling at him righting on a piece of paper.

"So Koenma tell me about this _silver fox _that you say put the ogres on strike and stole you're hat." She said in a far to sweet fake voice.

"It's Youko Kurama that fox the thief his only goal in life is to make my life miserable." Koenma was sitting there one eye twitching as he talked.

"So he's a thief did he steal any thing vary important a toy a yo-yo or a doll , possibly a gift from some one close to you?" The woman was staring at him oddly.

"No nothing but the hat and his file but the terror he _controls _the ogre. He has them doing his biding hehe." Ok so now Koenma was beginning to chuckle and think some unseen force was controlling the ogre.

"Ok but how can he control them you seem to be the only that see's him is possibly in you're imagination." She was hoping the kid didn't start going hysterical on her.

"No he controls them he's there leader... hehehe... I could never... imagine that.. Terrible... creature that lives to torture and confuse his enemies... hehehe." Ok twitching chuckling and now pulling his hair.

"Right Koenma I'm going to show you some pictures tell me what you see." The woman bent down and picked up a stack of the ink blot card quakes use on poor people who are being tortured by fox's like Koenma.

First ink blob

"What do you see Koenma?" she asked looking down at her clip bored.

"Youko Kurama that... that... fox... hehehe." Ok now his whole body was shaking and twitching.

Next

"What about this one?"

"Youko Kurama... covered in blood"

Next

"Youko Kurama... hehehe... dead... on top of a pile of... of his ogre minions."

"Right next." He was starting to scare her.

Next

"Me skinning Youko Kurama... Hehehehe."

Next

"Youko kurama getting pitchfork thrown at him... HeHeHeHe."

"Grate the chuckling is getting louder." Ok two more to go.

Next

"Youko kurama getting torches thrown at him... HEHEHE."

"Meep." He was really scaring the woman.

Next

"Youko Kurama Youko Kurama ... HEHEHEHE... I'LL GET YOU YOUKO KURAMA **I'LL GET YOOOUU." **Koenma was now standing on the couch a knife in hand eye twitching hair messed up sticking in all directions grinning crazily and laughing manically.

"Ok I'm going to go you to get talk to you're father for a moment you just stay there Koenma and the Youko isn't going to get you." She backed up five paces turned and ran out the door.

Just as the door closed behind her Koenma looked up and say a silver five tailed fox sitting on the window sill tong lolling from the side of it's mouth as if it where laughing.

OUTSIDE

"Sir Enma it's about you're son." The woman said her hair had come out of it's neat bun and was now sticking out around her face and her perfectly pressed suite was wrinkled and covered ink.

"What is it can you do anything about this imaginary fox?" He asked ringing his hand worried over his son's well being well that and thought of having to do all work himself again.

"Sir you're son is in no better words crazy he is obsessed with this fox I sujest sending him to a correctional facility." She said glancing over her shoulder.

"It's really that bad?" Enma asked looked at the woman who seemed almost frightened of his son.

"Oh yes in fact if you send him when he gets out I suggest giving him as muck work as possible to keep his mind occupied with other things anything to keep his mind off that fox."

"All right I'll send him any other instructions for when he gets out?" Before the woman could answer they head a yell from the room Koenma was in.

Rushing over and opening the door they say a red faced Koenma patches of hair missing from his head and clutched in his fist. His close where torn and wrinkled and he had a knife in his other hand and was pointing towards the widow with it.

"It's Youko Kurama... hehehe... You see him... it's him...hehehe... him...him ..him...hehehehehe." When the two looked at the widow there was nothing out there but a rose bush.

When they turned back to Koenma he was pulling his hair out again laughing histaricly while rolling on the floor and bumping in to walls.

"I would also suggest having at strait jackets withing easy reach of the staff in case he should be driven to self harm." The woman said as she looked from Koenma to the empty window with a rose peaking threw it.

Several years latter.

The detectives where standing in from of Keonma who had some abnormally high stakes of paper work before him and was stamping abnormally fast. Botan had explained it as going to see his councilor. The problem was Koenma was half laughing half puffing for breath and stamping so furiously he had started hitting his head with the stamper. Threw all this he was mumbling about fox's , hats , and uprisings of ogre.

"Ogre... controls the ogre... Disapproved disaproved." He had stood up on his desk and started stamping his head luckily for the detectives and unluckily for Koenma Botan walked in.

"Oh dead looked like I need to go get the strait jacket and tranquilizer you four make sure he doesn't kill him self." She said as she walked over to a closed and began searching a strait jaket and tranquilizer.

"The fox the fox... He's come to get me... wants me dead... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE." Every blinked at this.

"Hay Kurama you wouldn't happen to know what he's talking about when he says fox would you?" Yusuke asked as he looked at the ruler how was now spinning on his side on top of his desk.

"Not a clue Yusuke not a clue." No one noticed the VARY satisfied look in the former vary evil fox's eye's no noticed as they flashed gold either.

SSSS

Complete that is why Koenma dose so much paper work Kurama drove him crazy and a quake suggested it. They really will do some thing like that take some who is perfectly r atonal at the time and drive them in to being completely crazy. I should know they did it to me the school wanted money so they let the consolers have me to get and they drove me crazy...hehehe.

Botan walks in "Oh good I have extra." Holds up strait jacket.


End file.
